


Overwhelmed

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Athrun, quite willingly seduced.





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> August 22, 2011

"Like this..."

Athrun heard Kira's voice, but didn't open his eyes to look. He wouldn't - he didn't want to see.

"Okay..."

He inhaled sharply as slick fingers traced down between his legs, pressing at the muscle of his opening and pausing, unsure.

"Go ahead..."

And there was a hand on his cock as well, teasing, rubbing the clear pre-come around the tip, almost leisurely. Athrun shivered, and those fingers pressed ever-so-gently into him. The ensuing gasp wasn't his.

"Good... Make sure he can take me..."

There wasn't a response, but Athrun assumed Cagalli was nodding as she pressed fingers deeper into him at Kira's command. Athrun didn't look. The last time he'd done this -- also the first -- he'd been completely overwhelmed by the twins. And they'd cornered him again, seduced him, gotten him naked and were having their way, about which he had no complaints, except that he couldn't watch or it would be too much.

Cagalli's fingers found their goal quickly, aside from just stretching, and made Athrun moan as they stroked at a spot he'd never even realized existed until he'd let Kira touch him.

"Ah... Kira!"

Athrun ached to look and see what Kira was doing to his sister, because that hand was still on his cock. He knew Cagalli was between his legs, and Kira was to the side, but...

"Nnn, Kira..." Cagalli's fingers flexed inside of him, and Athrun bit back another moan. He couldn't help himself -- he had to watch them. It would be his undoing, he knew, but his imagination was trying to outdo the likely reality and that helped nothing.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the reason for Cagalli's cries - Kira had his other hand on one of Cagalli's breasts, thumb rubbing over the nipple and making Cagalli shiver and writhe. The fingers she had inside Athrun stroked harder and Athrun cried out as well, turning their attention to him.

"Are you going to watch us after all?" Kira questioned, before leaning down to lick the tip of Athrun's cock. Athrun nodded and shuddered, trying to keep his eyes open. They were going to overwhelm him again, he knew.

Kira started to suck on him, and Cagalli's fingers twisted and stretched and found that spot again and again -- and Athrun was helpless. A moment later, he came and it was incredible. He honestly hadn't known it could feel that good.

When he'd stopped shaking, he realized that both Kira and Cagalli had drawn away from him. Instead, Cagalli was licking Kira's chin and kissing him, cleaning away what Kira hadn't been able to swallow. Athrun gasped, watching, not sure if he should be horrified or flattered. They were too close, he knew, and taking their shared frustrations out on him.

"I think he's ready for you," Cagalli said a moment later, looking at Athrun but keeping her hands on Kira. "Aren't you, Athrun?"

"Yeah..." Athrun managed. He shifted a bit, not as surprised as he should have been to see Cagalli stroking Kira's erection and slicking more lubricant on it.

"You're ready for me, too?" she questioned. Athrun nodded as Cagalli slid closer on the bed and took his hand, squeezing it for a moment before guiding it between her legs. He gasped at how wet she was and wondered if he hadn't missed one of Kira's hands drawing her to this level of excitement. Immediately he pressed a pair of fingers into her, making her moan. And then he pulled his hand back to rub at her clitoris, stroking it and playing with it as Kira spread his legs. He'd have to divide his attention at best - even with proper preparation, it wasn't always easy for him to relax enough to let Kira penetrate him.

Athrun could feel the tip of Kira's erection against him, and he closed his eyes. Cagalli leaned to kiss him, and pulled his hand away from between her legs and just squeezed it.

"It's okay," she said softly. "It's gonna be so good, Athrun."

He knew it would. He squeezed her hand back and opened his mouth to reply, but just then Kira pushed forward, making tight muscle stretch around his cock. It wasn't painful though - Athrun just hissed because of the surprise and the fullness. Kira paused.

"Athrun?"

"S'okay," Athrun managed. Cagalli was working her way across his collarbone with her mouth and generally being a welcome distraction. He wanted to touch her again, but he still had her hand in his and didn't want to let go of that, either.

Kira thrust again and it was good. This was Kira, fully inside of him like he belonged there, without pain. Athrun smiled.

After a quick glance back at Kira, Cagalli let Athrun draw her up close again, stroking at her with a pair of fingers while she began to draw him back to another erection. They played with fingers and mouths, Cagalli taking turns sucking on him before letting him lick her nipples in between the steadily-increasing cries that Kira was drawing from him.

Cagalli must have known, too, because she drew herself back and reached to hold Kira's hand as he came, hard and fast into Athrun's body. She kissed Kira and licked away the tears that always streamed down Kira's face after a good orgasm. And she nuzzled at his neck and whispered things to him that Athrun couldn't hear while reaching to toy with the tip of Athrun's own renewed erection.

Nodding and smiling - and shaking just a bit - Kira drew back carefully. Athrun wanted to tell him that it was okay, he could stay and they could both hold Cagalli. Instead, he couldn't find the words and Kira settled beside him, breathing hard.

Now it was Cagalli's turn, and she wasted little time straddling Athrun and positioning his cock between her legs. She barely had to move to get him inside her hot, wet warmth. And she didn't let him move at first, instead finding her own rhythm against him. Kira kissed him, and he closed his eyes, tasting Kira and himself and Cagalli all together. Athrun came within seconds of Cagalli, almost surprised by the suddenness and strength of this orgasm. He was surprised by his own tears - ones of joy that both Kira and Cagalli kissed away before settling on either side of him and holding him tight.

If he hadn't been so sweaty and sticky and suddenly also not quite warm enough, Athrun would have been content to possibly stay like that forever.

"Need a shower," he managed.

"Love you too," Cagalli replied, giving him a playful little nibble on the neck.

"We won't all fit," Kira added. "Let's just stay here longer."

"Blanket, then?" Athrun asked as he started trying to worm his way away from them to get one.

"Over here," Cagalli said, darting from the bed and returning with a colorful and large hand-woven throw. She spread it over Athrun and her brother before pausing, seemingly debating which side to go back to.

They made room for her in the middle.

And Athrun hoped they'd make this seduction into a regular occurrence.


End file.
